infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Sebastian Wolfe
Sebastian Wolfe was a scientist who worked for the First Sons on their Ray Sphere project. He was once close friends with Kessler, and extensively researched technology which can utilize Ray Field energy. Wolfe also created the Ray Field Inhibitor, a device to counter the effects of the plague. He later gives the device to Cole, and worked extensively with him to combat The Beast. inFamous 2 Biography The First Sons Sebastian Wolfe was a scientist and researcher of Ray Field energy, who resided in New Marais. He would later be enlisted by Kessler, head of the First Sons and also his friend, to head the project and development of the device known as the Ray Sphere. Under the supervision of Joseph Bertrand, Wolfe worked extensively on the prototype while also running tests with it. He would also stockpile several of the Rayacite fragments that appeared after a Ray Sphere test. Wolfe was also told of Kessler's plans for the courier Cole MacGrath, The Beast, and several of his other predictions. After Wolfe had heard of Kessler's intentions with the device, he would later make contact with the NSA, and worked with their agents John White and Lucy Kuo to bring down the organization. He kept in touch with Lucy Kuo via carrier pigeons, and also through radio communications with both her and John. After running some tests, and after Bertrand took the prototype and ran his own field test, Wolfe was ordered to deliver the device, and did so, despite his initial protest. Bertrand After Bertrand's Conduit abilities manifested, he went ballistic over the fact that the event turned him into a monster. Bertrand demanded that Wolfe undo the transformation, though Wolfe could do very little. After he calmed down, Bertrand worked very closely with Wolfe to further several of his goals. Bertrand commissioned Wolfe to create several devices to his specifics, such as a tracking device designed for Conduits, and also an advance facility kept hidden under a storage house, which Bertrand claimed to have mistaken being abducted by a UFO after seeing it for himself. Bertrand also had commissioned a device that can transfer the powers of a Conduit, though Wolfe's design did not match Bertrand's expectations. Despite Wolfe's initial protest, he was forced to recreate the device on a larger scale. Wolfe would also inspect several members of the Vermaak 88 military company that Bertrand had sent in. After the inspection, and after learning of Bertrand's intentions with them, Wolfe had warned one of the subjects, Subject 881, about Bertrand's intentions, fearing that the group may turn insane in the experimentation. With the First Sons Sebastian Wolfe was originally working under the First Sons as a scientist, helping them develop the Ray Sphere, and during this time stockpiled "Rayacite" fragments from the testing. Wolfe used to work closely with the First Sons' leader, Kessler, and soon became a close friend of his. After learning what he was going to do with the Ray Sphere, Wolfe rejected their friendship. He kept contact with NSA agent Lucy Kuo, by sending messages to her through the use of pigeons. When he found out Kessler was to activate the device, he felt a responsibility to help stop him, but agent John White rejected his request, stating that it was too late to drop the case against the First Sons. With the Militia Following Kessler's death, Joseph Bertrand, leader for the Militia and potential Conduit, began adopting the First Sons' resources. This included Dr. Wolfe. Bertrand forced Wolfe to make another Ray Sphere, so that he could himself, gain his powers. He was also forced to design the Power Transfer Device for Bertrand, which Wolfe was sceptic about, fearing the destruction it could cause. He also told the future test subjects about the potential risk the device could offer. Wolfe also, in secrecy, began working on the RFI and Blast Cores to power it around this time, in order to stop the Plague. Apparently Bertrand was also weary of Wolfe's experiments also forcing him to build a tactical nuclear device in case one of his experiments went out of hand. After Wolfe finally finishing the second Ray Sphere, he gave it to Bertrand. The results were not as Bertrand expected, and he threatened Wolfe's life, saying that if Wolfe wouldn't help him, he'd have no use for him. The Ray Field Inhibitor Sebastian Wolfe is first meets Cole when his lab explodes, the Militia caused this. Sebastian Wolfe mentions that he was once friends with Kessler but Cole didn't seem to care. After talking to Cole, Wolfe shows him the Ray Field Inhibitor, and Wolfe says it's like an Anti-Ray Sphere, he says it can expand his powers, he also tells MacGrath about the Blast Cores. He is later taken captive by the Militia. Death After contacting Wolfe, he says that the Militia are holding him. Cole and Kuo are tasked with rescuing him, since he is suppose to help Cole get Blast Cores and activate the RFI. They put Wolfe in the truck and drive away only to be chased down by the Militia. Eventually, a truck of the Militia crashed head on into the truck in which Wolfe was seated, which made the car slide out of control, into the water. Kuo was taken from the vehicle by the militia alive, but Wolfe was found dead from the impact. Only Cole MacGrath managed to walk away from accident, though not unscathed. After meeting up with Zeke later, Cole was deeply troubled by the death of Sabastian Wolfe. Not only did he fail to protect the scientist, but was now denied Wolfe's knowledge of where to find more blast cores. With help from Kuo and Wolfe's notes later, Cole would recieve the help needed to finally activate the RFI. Dead Drops Sebastian Wolfe was in charge of all the Dead Drops scattered around New Marais on pigeons. Cole learned valuable information on these, such as information on the First Sons, Bertrand and Kessler's thought that seemed like John White would end up being the Beast. They also included information on the local gangs in New Marais. Appearance and Personality Sebastian Wolfe was a very intellectual, being the creator of several devices designed to channel or alter a Conduit's powers. He shown massive guilt for what he did did concerning the Ray Sphere. Wolfe has admitted that he is not very brave, but that if possible, he would rather save the entire world than save his own life. Wolfe is seen wearing a brown dress jacket, a white button down shirt under it, gray pants and brown shoes. He also wears glasses. Trivia * Wolfe is available in UGC but acts as a normal citizen. *On the files given to Cole by Kuo, and in flashback scenes, Wolfe's hair appears more darker, due to his younger age. *Wolf seemed to believe that some how Blast Cores were the source of the Ray Sphere's power, as he had written on one of the files recovered by Kuo a paper had a caption stating 'Blast Core is the Key' Gallery Wolfe-5.jpg|Sebastian Wolfe's time with the First Sons. Sebastian_Wolfe.png References Category:Characters Category:InFamous 2 Characters Category:First Sons Category:The Militia